magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Squad: Episode List
1- "Super Trio" Airdate: December 4, 2006 Chaney, Jeanie, and Haemi are the three most popular girls in their elementary school. 2- "Z-Squad" Airdate: December 18, 2006 In a galaxy far away, Prince Aramis attempts to defend his entire planet from the evil Overload Bakoo. 3- "First Mission" Airdate: January 8, 2007 Z-Squad must face and overcome their fears to seal Dyonsus back in the crystal. 4- "Blind Love" Airdate: January 15, 2007 Grindel activates the Hermes Zoot. 5- "The Riddle Of The Pandora Zoot" Airdate: January 22, 2007 The Z-Squad learn a valuable lesson about hard work and overconfidence. 6- "Shaking the Foundation" Airdate: January 29, 2007 After coming in first in the school Spelling Bee the Z-Squad are accused of cheating. 7- "Unfair Match" Airdate: February 12, 2007 Chaney is matched up with Jinu in the finals of the Tae Kwan Do competition. 8- "Luther's Revenge" Airdate: February 26, 2007 After losing the hockey game to the Z-Squad, Luther, the famous bully, vows revenge. Grindel sees Luther as the perfect vehicle to defeat the Z-Squad while Prince Aramis and Woolaf see an opportunity to heal the neglected boy behind the bully. 9- "Pollution Zoot" Airdate: March 5, 2007 The Z-Squad learn a valuable lesson about keeping the environment clean while having a garbage fight with the DDG3 and battling a Pollution Zoot. 10- "Power Belt - Part 1" Airdate: March 12, 2007 The Z-Squad learns about the power of the universe contained in their power belts and how it relates to the mega belt. The DDG3, upset by the popularity of the girls' belts makes their own very ugly ones. Grindel capitalizes on Jeanie's skepticism and goads her into cracking open her power belt. Jeanie is knocked unconscious when she succeeds in breaking into the power belt and Aramis is seen in pain as one of the sections of machinery keeping him alive begins to smoke. Grindel and Bakoo celebrate from the other side of the Universe! 11- "Power Belt - Part 2" Airdate: March 19, 2007 Woolaf has the Z-Squad train with virtual crystals against virtual Zoots. Chaney learns the difference between energy levels and power. Jeanie learns a valuable lesson about the power of belief. 12- "Endangered Love Zoot" Airdate: March 26, 2007 Grindel enlists the help of Jinu, Tae-o and Cal to destroy the Z-Squad. The boys attempt to kidnap Haemi's Love Zoot and wind up with the wrong doll. Haemi's real Love Zoot falls out a window and she and the girls race to find her before it is too late. In the meantime Grindel takes matters into her own hands and tries to destroy the girls. 13- "Game Over" Airdate: April 9, 2007 Grindel uses her DEVIL video game to turn all the school children into a soulless army and transport them to a virtual game world where they will defeat the Z-Squad. 14- "Teamwork - Part 1 Airdate: April 15, 2007 Z-Nation race to upgrade their power belts combating an impending threat from Bakoo and Grindel, while the Z-Squad learn a valuable lesson about friendship, self sacrifice and teamwork, trying to win a basketball championship. 15- "Teamwork - Part 2 Airdate: April 17, 2007 Z-Nation continues the race to upgrade their power belts combating an impending threat from Bakoo and Grindel while Z-Squad learn a valuable lesson about friendship, self sacrifice and teamwork, trying to win a basketball championship and battling a powerful Cyclops Zoot. 16- "The Zoot of Greed - Part 1" Airdate: April 23, 2007 Grindel and Bakoo are at it again. This time, they try to use Zoots of Greed to destroy the Z-Squad. As precious belongings begin to go missing at Orange Hills school, Haemi is framed for the crimes. DDG3 call in a private investigator to catch her in the act and Z-Squad come together to fight the Zoots and battle their own suspicions of one another. 17- "The Zoot of Greed - Part 2" Airdate: April 24, 2007 Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie, discover the hiding place of the Zoots' treasures. They realize that in order to seal up the Greed Zoots they will have to work together and Jeanie must overcome her suspicions of Haemi. 18- "Communication Breakdown" Airdate: April 30, 2007 The Z-Squad goes on a school trip that leads to trouble when Grindel captures the train and reroutes it to the Dark Vallery. 19- "My Favourite Dog - Part 1" Airdate: May 1, 2007 A dog napping ring is broken up when the Zoots take control of the father of a stolen puppy. The grieving father helps lead the Z-Squad and a pack of abandoned dogs right to the dog-nappers head quarters. 20- "My Favourite Dog - Part 2" Airdate: May 8, 2007 The dog-nappers are tracked down by Baekdu and the pack. Janggooni finds his father just as the Zoot takes over his body. Chaney, Jeanie and Haemi are forced to battle the Zoot which has taken over the bodies of the dogs. Haemi struggles between fighting the Zoot and rescuing her puppy from the Zoot which has imprisoned him. 21- "Rules of the Road - Part 1" Airdate: May 14, 2007 The Z-Squad is challenged to a bike race against the underhanded DDG3, and their commitment to obey the rules of the road results in their losing the race. 22- "Rules of the Road - Part 2" Airdate: May 15, 2007 After losing a bike race to the underhanded DDG3, The Z-Squad enter into a rematch. Determined to win at any cost, their commitment to obey the rules of the road is tested by a sly Regulation Zoot, trying to seal them. 23- "The Sorrow of Bernice" Airdate: May 21, 2007 The Z-Squad challenges DDG3 to a relay to determine who will model this years school uniforms. Bernice is chosen by DDG3 to run the relay with the Z-Squad and the girls struggle with their teammate's abilities. Meanwhile, Grindel summons the Zoot of Rejuvenation to battle the Z-Squad in a peculiar game of cards. 24- "The Zoo" Airdate: May 22, 2007 The Wild Zoots descend upon the zoo, enraging the otherwise peaceful animals and endangering the lives of happy zoo visitors. Meanwhile Grindel tries to teach the DDG3 her own version of tiger taming. 25- "Thanks for the Memories - Part 1" Airdate: May 28, 2007 Bernice is acting strangely and the Z-Squad discovers she is moving. Thinking she is upset they want to do something nice for her. While collecting memories of Bernice they reflect back on their many experiences. 26- "Thanks for the Memories - Part 2" Airdate: June 4, 2007 As the Z-Squad continues to collect memories of Bernice's scrapbook they remember more of their own adventures. Bernice's family move but the Z-Squad are surprised by where they actually move to. Category:Z-Squad Page